Eklis Alner
Patrick Alner, better known as Eklis Alner,' '''is a main character in 'The[[The Fairy World 1| '''Fairy World 1']] and 'The[[The Fairy World 2| Fairy World 2''']] serial. He is a second son of '''King of [[Evil Wizards|'Evil Wizards']], [[Pelodon Alner|'Pelodon']] and his wife, [[Glorija Alner|'Glorija']]. He has got an older brother, Proxim, who is also his enemy, and five younger siblings: Loneja, Thena, Dezdis, Delon and Emily. He is also a nephew of Pelodon´s brother, Gabriel and his wife Dora. He is cousin of Mia, Korus and Katherine Alner who is also his enemy. He is also adopted brother of Daniel and Erich Adinson and Sebastian Charles with whom he founded [[The Shadow Leaders|'The Shadow Leaders']]. His wife is Lauren Alner. Eklis is a member of the Alner Family. Childhood He is born in a Golden Palace on April 5, 1707 in town of Kendart. His mother gave him in another family and he was adopted. He has a friends, two sisters, Victoria and Veronica, who are actually witches. Victoria, who is vampire, drank his blood and gave him her blood. So when he was on a ship in storm, the ship has sunk into a sea, and he was saved from a death by Victoria. Because she saved him, she wanted to hear that he love her. Instead, Eklis reject and Victoria leaved him into a sea. When he woke up, he discover that he is a vampire. Teenage life When he was 19 years old, he came to town of Monterho, searching for another monster like he was. Then, he meets Dominic Alner and join him into a search for vampires and Highest. When they return to Medatrin, Eklis sees Shadow Court, and he meets his queen Julia Alner. He also discovers that Dominic is the Shadow King. Through the Fairy World 1 part The Magical Battles Eklis appears as Evil Wizard who is also a monster, vampire and he wants Mia Alner. Veronica told him, that the key for his course (that vampire curse which Victoria gave him) is Mia Alner, his true love. And if he kiss her, he will not be evil anymore. At the end, Eklis kisses her, but he fights with unknown man named "Maestro" for Mia. The Discovery Eklis is sent to a planet Earth, by his - later - father Pelodon where he must find a secret fairy. There he meets Claire Bandech, lawyer. He is also accused for an attack on main police so Claire must defend him. It is proven that he is guilty and he is sent to a prison. Claire relases Eklis from the Glass Prison with her beatiful voice and that proves that she is that secret fairy. The Enemy's Son Eklis is back on Siporion with a new Wizard, Claire Bandech. In a Tower, Zoe tells him that Mia is in love with his friend and frenemy, Daniel Adinson. Also, he joins Daniel to kill their enemy, Proxim is free because his father, Pelodon, who gave him the curse, is dead, so curse is gone. Together they must protect a women they love from enemy who wants her power. Pictures Eklis Alner 3.jpg Eklis Alner 4.jpg Eklis Alner 5.jpg Eklis Alner 6.jpg Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Vrste Kategorija:Alner Family Kategorija:Protagonists Kategorija:The Fairy World 1 characters Kategorija:Male Characters Kategorija:Characters